Helamiento
by Aria.sm
Summary: (II Parte de Abrasamiento). Amar a Sougo era como si una fuente de agua naciera en su pecho y fluyera a través de su cuerpo controlando la llamarada en su interior pero que repentinamente se congelaba.


**N/A:** _Segunda_ _parte de Abrasamiento. No me gusta tanto como el primero, pero al parecer Kagura me resulta más difícil que Sougo. Huh, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Además, la estructura se me hizo un enredo xD _

_De todos modos, espero disfruten~_

* * *

 **HELAMIENTO**

 _Acción o efecto de helar (a. congelar; b. desalentar o bajar el ánimo de una persona)._

Él, el muy bastardo, no le había dado su chaqueta, pero sí su bufanda y había tomado su mano; hasta le prometió comprarle un chocolate caliente. Como ella no iba a negarse a comida gratis (porque le tendría comprar comida también), ahora se dirigían a un local que los resguardara del frío.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar recordar cómo habían acabado así.

Kagura supo que estaba enamorada de Sougo cuando comenzó a sacar con más frecuencia a su "perro" con la esperanza de encontrárselo en las calles, cuando comía sukonbu y pensaba en compartir comidas por el resto de su vida con él, cuando su padre le ofreció viajar al espacio juntos y ella pensó primero en que le gustaría regresar de cada viaje a un hogar donde él la estuviera esperando.

Y eso estaba mal, porque él era un sádico de mierda que no solo se burlaría de sus sentimientos si se enterare de ellos, sino que no mostraba interés en tener una familia. Y, carajo, ella quería una familia. No necesariamente en el sentido de hijos, era más como tener un lugar al que perteneciera. La Yorozuya y sus asociados eran su familia tanto como su familia de sangre, y ciertamente se sentía parte de ella. Pero ella quería algo que fuera solo suyo, no que estuviera incompleto sin ella, sino que ni siquiera pudiera existir si ella faltaba.

Y lo quería con él, maldición.

Estar enamorada de él (o de cualquier otro, para el caso) no fue como se lo hubiera imaginado (tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho). Ella había escuchado de sus amigas y las telenovelas basura que pasaban por la televisión y el radio que era un sentimiento diferente, que te volvía loco y estúpido y nervioso y no se podía controlar.

Pero ella no lo sintió así, por el contrario, estar con él la tranquilizaba. Amar a Sougo era como si una fuente de agua naciera en su pecho y fluyera a través de su cuerpo controlando la llamarada en su interior que amenazaba con destruirlo todo pero que repentinamente se congelaba impidiendo avanzar más allá.

 _(Se juró nunca revelar sus sentimientos)_

La relación que tenía con ese sujeto que la irritaba como ninguna otra persona lo hacía y en la que se molían a golpes, era indefinible, única y compartida solamente entre ellos dos. Pero es que era él. Y eso la hizo rendirse antes de siquiera comenzar.

A pesar de su decisión, no había momento en que no pensara en él y su piel parecía estar en llamas rogando nuevamente por su toque. Cada vez que discutían y terminaban en golpes, el alivio que sus manos le brindaban a su cuerpo la frustraba a más no poder.

Todas las mañana al abrir sus ojos veía su mirada y todas la noches imaginaba su presencia al cerrarlos.

 _(Su corazón solamente se calmaba al tenerlo cerca)_

Él podía apañárselas estando solo, pero estar lejos de él la hacía sentir inquieta por lo que se encontraba yendo a su lado una vez sí y la otra también. La irrazonable necesidad de tenerlo cerca la volvía loca. De tocarlo, de rozarlo, de molestarlo, de estar en su presencia; agradecía la excusa de poder usarlo como impulso para volar patadas a quien sea se le atravesara en el camino en medio de una batalla.

 _(Estaba acostumbrada a que el rojo de sus ropas y cabello se mezclara con la sangre en sus manos)_

Sabía que las chicas aparentaban ser delicadas y femeninas para atraer la atención masculina, pero ella no era así. No podía evitarlo, estaba en su sangre buscar la pelea, la violencia y destrucción. Por eso, dejaba de lado sus pensamientos y se dedicaba a romper huesos y derramar sangre. Que podía estar enamorada pero no actuaría como lo que no era.

 _(Verlo tan consciente de adonde la tocaba le removía el estómago de una manera no tan desagradable)_

Ella sabía que él no era la clase persona que se disculparía por haber cometido un error, pero que lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron fuera suficiente para distraerlo y hacerlo fallar en prácticamente todos sus golpes, la enterneció como no se lo esperó nunca.

El muy idiota se preocupaba por las cosas más raras.

 _(La sensación de su mano en su cuerpo quedó en su mente durante días)_

Cuando le tocó el pecho por accidente, la expresión desconcertada de él casi la hace reír. _Casi_. Ella no era ninguna mojigata, pero es que el bastardo no le quitaba ni la mano ni la mirada de encima. Además, verlo sin su aire de superioridad o indiferencia le hizo considerar que hasta podía llegar a verse lindo. Cuando el estúpido pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza, la furia se le sumó a la vergüenza y en medio de su bochorno se encontró noqueándolo en medio parque.

 _(Ese día corrió a la Yorozuya tan rápido como pudo)_

Crecer era inevitable y los cambios que venían con el paso de los años también, pero sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, todo era exactamente igual en su vida en la Tierra. El sol brillaba sin piedad, el crimen era cosa de todos los días y la gente de Edo vivía su día a día como lo había hecho siempre. Ella hacía desastres junto a la Yorozuya, junto al grupo terrorista y junto a los policías; en conjunto y por separado.

Su cuerpo y se mente maduraban, pero sus acciones se mantenían constantes. Y no había razón para que no lo hicieran, la gente de su alrededor era igual. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, su mundo no cambiaba y en ningún momento tuvo problema con ello. Kagura era feliz, no necesitaba ni quería nada más, y Sougo fue solo una parte más de su vida.

Sintió como la persona a su lado se detenía, devolviéndola al presente.

–Nadie querría trabajar con este frío del demonio, todo está cerrado.

–Me prometiste comida, y eso es lo que me darás.

–China, yo no te prometí eso.

–Pues es lo que yo escuché.

–Y cómo no, si piensas con tu estómago, maldita glotona.

Los insultos iban y venían como también lo hacían el ocasional manotazo o patada pero las manos entrelazadas nunca se deshacían y solo pudo sonreír a pesar de sí misma, sabiendo que su relación seguiría siendo la misma de siempre y supo que la calma y felicidad de estar junto a él le ganó al temor de estropearlo todo.

 _(El hielo se derretía poco a poco)._


End file.
